


Dubai bound: The Spanish wedding

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Broken Engagement, Emotional Hurt, Extramarital Affairs, Inspired by Twitter, Investigations, M/M, Married Couple, News Media, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: What ? What was that news ? When did it happen ? Why Rafa never mentioned it ? And why Roger found this so wrong. And on social media.





	Dubai bound: The Spanish wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Typing on my phone brings me some ideas :).

Life was so uncertain. So was Rafa .

 

He knew before everybody else that an article would come out in the same afternoon about his supposedly planned wedding, but he just didn't anticipate the aftermath and the fallout.

*

_Dubai_

Roger was sipping a fruity cocktail when he decided to check his phone while enjoying the hot temperatures of that Middle-Eastern city. He barely wondered what he could do now to occupy his mind but it's been ages since he read about Rafa. His Rafa. What was the global news today firstly ? And mostly about Rafa afterwards. Yes, he had that freaking bad habit to see what was happening in Rafa's life without even asking him. Some things should be discovered discreetly. That was his mindset. So all the Fedal accounts would provide him with some necessary news.

Through the scroll, nothing caught his attention for sometime. Everything was beyond normal. Really. Rafa was definitely back in Mallorca doing his own thing until something alarmed him. 

It was said that Rafa and Mery got engaged last summer and planned to get married in November. What ? What was that news ? When did it happen ? Why Rafa never mentioned it ? And why Roger found this so wrong. And on social media.

Definitely, this was wrong from the get-go. He wouldn't have been shocked a few years ago. After all, he has been dating the woman for ages. All the other players already got engaged, married or being parents. But still, Rafa was another story. 

Obviously, at 32 he still got some time but it's true Roger has always wondered how Mery or Xisca. As people like. Whatever. How she could bear this ?

In the 21st century, women were expecting a lot of things from men, and commitment was a sure thing. If he was her, he'd have never waited for so long. By the way, the biological clock was ticking. So how come ? What was the secret deal between Rafa and Xisca that nobody knew even Rogelio?


End file.
